User blog:Episode 1: Pizza Parlor Theft (Transcript)
Hey guys! Here's the transcript for the first episode! As you can see, I made quite a few changes. One of these includes me trying to develop the characters better, as this is the very first episode. Another change is the absence of Puffles, Gary, and Rookie. This is because Puffles has told me that he isn't coming back, and Gary and Rookie would probably be better off being introduced in the next episode anyway, thanks to the number of us in this one. Also, I switched up a few parts of the story that required us to do things not possible on Club Penguin. Tell me what you think in the comments, and let me know of any changes you would like to make! Subtitle: At the PSA HQ... ADL: I'm hungry. Charlie: You're always hungry, you're a duck. ADL: Oh, how hilarious. :| Pixie: Hey guys! It's time for our lunch break! Helmet: Ooh, where?! Pixie: I was thinking we could go to the Pizza Parlor. Phineas: Okay. Jay: I'm in! Charlie: Sounds cool. Locy: Yeah, sure. Tra: Sounds cool to me! Dogkid: Let's do it. Eagles: :D Helmet: They better have hummus! Subtitle: To the Pizza Parlor! The agents are sitting in the Pizza Parlor, eating pizza. Locy: This has to be the best lunch break ever! Charlie: Why's that? Locy: Because you're paying! Charlie: Yeah... wait, what?! A disguised penguin wearing all black walks behind the agents and to the counter. Phineas: HEY YOU! The disguised penguin turns around in shock. Disguised Penguin: :O Phineas: Can you bring a container of parmesan over? This table doesn't have any. Disguised Penguin: Uh... sure... Pixie: Hey, I've seen that guy before? Charlie: Where? Cue Pixie's flashback. Pixie walks into the Pizza Parlor, where several penguins are laying face down, covered in pizza dough. Pixie: What happened here?! Perry the Pizza Guy: It's what you get when you mix super glue with pizza dough! >:D Pixie: Why would you do this?! Perry: They insulted my cooking! What are you going to do about it? The PSA is no more! Pixie: Hmmm... A lightbulb appears over Pixie's head. End of flashback Pixie: And that's how I started the agency! Charlie: I see. Pixie: Anyway, that man is Perry the Pizza Guy, a henchman of Herbert's. He traps people using his sticky pizza dough! Agents: :O Charlie: STOP HIM! Perry: AAHHH!! Perry runs out the door. Dogkid: Hey guys, take a look at this! Jay: What is it, Gracie? Eagles: It looks like he left his Hot Sauce behind. We see a closeup of the hot sauce. Charlie: Wait a minute... this bottle has fingerprints on it! Tra: So? Charlie: So, there's only one creature on this island who has fingers! Locy: HERBERT! Helmet: Herbert, or those Marvel Super Hero guys. Everyone: O.O Pixie: ...I think it's a safe bet it was Herbert. Eagles: Then lets go find him! Perry: Not so fast! ADL: Didn't you just run away like a baby a second ago? Perry: :| I was just fetching my new extra-sticky pizza dough. Perry begins flipping his pizza dough. Jay: Now tell us, are you behind this? Perry: No! Herbert just promised me hot sauce! Pixie: Well until this is settled you'll have to come with us! Perry: No way! You've seen the last of me! Charlie: Uh, okay. Perry: Uh, I meant, you've, uh... oh nevermind. PREPARE TO BE ROLLING IN THE DOUGH! Perry continues flipping his pizza dough. Perry: Oh no, I can't stop flipping! Charlie: :| Perry: This is... awkward... Perry runs out of the Pizza Parlor. Eagles: Oh I have an idea! Maybe we could use Gary's Tracker Invention! Phineas: Good idea! Eagles pulls out Gary's tracking remote. Eagles: Uh-oh! Locy: Where is he?! Eagles: He's at the snow dojo! Jay: Oh, I'm sure Sensei wouldn't let him in without a fight! Eagles: Uh, according to this, he's already inside. ADL: Then Perry and Herbert must have teamed up with Tusk! Phineas: They could be holding Sensei captive! Pixie: Come on, agents, quickly! Subtitle: To the Snow Dojo! Perry/Tusk: Mwahaha! Perry: Hahaha! Herbert: Sigh... Perry, you're not ready for the evil laugh. Why don't you leave it to us? Perry: :| Tusk: We should team up more often. Herbert: Agreed! Perry: We make a great evil team! Hahaha! Herbert: DARN IT PERRY Perry: Sorry D: The PSA agents run in. Tra: Freeze, Herbert! Tusk: Is this that new agency you talked about? Herbert: They call themselves the "PSA". Perry: It stands for Pixie's Secret Agency! How stupid, huh guys? Tusk: Perry, you are not good at this whole villain thing. You know that, right? Perry: Yeah... Dogkid: I said freeze! Pixie: We know all about your guys' little scheme! Tusk: You know we sent Sensei a fake party invite to CP HQ so we could sneak in and steal the snow gem? Locy: Uh, we thought you had kidnapped him! Herbert: We were going to, but Tusk thought it would be more fun to trick him. Tusk: And it was! That old man makes the most hilarious surprised face! Subtitle: At the Club Penguin Headquarters... Sensei: Spike Hike? Polo Field? Anyone? :| Subtitle: Back at the Snow Dojo... Locy: Well...we’re gonna take you down! Pixie: Wait one minute, we need a plan. Everyone huddles together. Pixie: Ok, Locy and ADL, we need you distract Herbert by insulting him. Locy: Uh, okay... Jay: Ok then. Charlie, Tra, Helmet, Jay, do you still have your Snow Minion costumes? Charlie/Tra/Helmet/Jay: *put on costume* Pixie: Perfect! You can distract Tusk with those. Eagles, Phineas, and Dogkid, come with me and we'll go and find Sensei. Locy: Are you sure we can distract him long enough? Pixie: Just do it! Locy: Uhh... hey you! Get over here you smelly polar bear guy! Herbert: Who are you calling smelly? ADL: Well there aren't any other polar bears on the island. Does that give you a hint? Charlie: Master Tusk, there's a problem in the main dojo! Helmet: The Snow Ninjas have come! Jay: We think they've come to aid the PSA! Tra: Come quick! Tusk: Ugh, fine. Tusk walks into the main dojo. Charlie then locks the door, trapping Tusk out of the Snow Dojo. Tusk: HEY! LET ME IN! Tusk runs off. Pixie, Eagles, Phineas, and Dogkid return with Sensei. Dogkid: We got him! Sensei: Greetings! Herbert: How could this day get any worse?! Sensei: I'll show you! Sensei kicks a pile of snow, burying Herbert. Only Herbert's eyes are now visible. Pixie: Herbert P. Bear, you're under arrest. Herbert: Save me, Perry! Perry: No! You don't think I'm evil! I'm done working for you! *runs off* Herbert: :| Perry: *reappears* Oh and by the way, you agents never paid for your pizza! Locy: Charlie, that's on you. Charlie: Sigh... Subtitle: The End ''-Don't just do something, stand there! 05:17, March 16, 2014 (UTC)'' Category:Blog posts